Revenge
by RandomFanatic
Summary: Gambit walks in on Pyro making some jokes he doesn't quite appreciate... and gets revenge.  oneshot


Disclaimer: I. Own. NOTHING. I wish I did though… sigh.

And please read and review!

The Cajun yawned and opened his red on black eyes. Looking about his jumbled mess of a bedroom, he sat up and stretched. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and stood up stiffly. 'I need a cup a' café!' he thought, as he pulled on his clothes. On the way out his door, he removed his trench coat from the coat hanger and swished the door shut. Remy walked down the hallways slowly, taking his time. The sun had just risen, and he doubted anyone else was in the kitchen yet. Remy loved getting up early and seeing the sunrise, which he had missed today.

As he walked down the hall toward the kitchen, voices seemed to seep out from under the door.

"Haha, how 'bout this, 'I'm Cajun, bonjour, even though I scare da crap out of da femmes wit' my creepy eyes, I'm still a femme's homme. I can speak da language a' luuuurve'." A roar of laughter followed this; though you could tell the speaker had an Australian accent. "I don't think you should be saying those things." A concerned Russian accented voice said cautiously.

"Ah, come on Colossus, not like he could 'hurt' us. 'Oh, look at me! I can throw cards! Dey go boom! I'm still a Cajun! I also can't pronounce random words right! Like, de, and dey, and dat, and dese, and dose... and dat!' Hahahahahaha!" Came the maniacal laughter of Pyro.

Sliding open the door, Remy saw that Pyro was sitting at the table, with his back to the door. Colossus was across from him, and saw Remy as he entered. The Cajun put his index finger to his lips, motioning for the man to be quiet and not give him away.

Sneaking up behind the blond young man, Remy placed his hands on the back of his chair, and leaned over, putting his lips next to the boy's ear. "Nice ta have yo' 'pinion, mon ami." He whispered silkily, pulling the chair out from under him in a swift, clean motion.  
Smirking down at the de-seated man, Gambit nodded, re-situated the chair so that it had two legs on either side of the mutant. The young man laughed nervously as he sat up, saying, "How much of that did you hear?"

"I don't know, just… _all of it._" Gambit said sternly, now leaning against the counter, eating a bagel with cream cheese. Blue eyes bugged out of the blond's sockets as he stuttered, "E-even the part about you being a girlie-guy who uses too much hair product?" The boy had a look of wide-eyed fear on his face as he watched the Cajun.

"Oui- wait, what?" Gambit's expressions hardened, and he scowled at the Australian. "Oh, hehe… uh… I just made that up, I didn't actually say that…!" He finished with a smile, which didn't change Gambit's mood at all.  
"Colossus, did he really say dat?" Gambit asked, turning to the man of steel, still sitting quietly across from where Pyro was still perched on the floor with a chair above him. He simply nodded yes, to the dismay of a very disgruntled Pyro. "I thought we were friends, mate!" The blonde exclaimed.

Colossus simply shrugged, pushed his seat back, which made a screeching sound, and stood up, putting his dishes in the sink, and exiting the room silently. Gambit raised an eyebrow, and stood over the quivering young Australian.

"Uh… I hear Magneto coming! Sorry mate, gotta go!" Pyro leaped up, pushing the chair out of his way, and practically ran out the door. This was a mistake, as, standing right outside the door, was Sabretooth, and he was not happy this morning.

"Get out of my way, before I gut you." He growled, scowling at the boy. Pyro nearly whimpered as he slid around the oversized bad attitude-ed kitten. Seeing that this blondie wasn't in the mood for games, Gambit slipped several more bagels into his pocket, then strolled out of the room, as the feral mutant reached into the cupboard for his Rice Krispies cereal box.

That night, Gambit found himself walking around the halls of the Acolytes home, also known as the dump of a place Magneto 'graciously' rented for them. Gambit rolled his eyes at the thought. "All dat guy has us 'round fo' is doing his dirty work." Gambit thought aloud as he placed his hands in his pockets, and continued strolling through the halls. As he walked down the hall with the four rooms designated as bedrooms, Gambit stopped in front of one, lost in thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud snoring sound, which was nearly erupting from the door beside him. Realizing this was Pyro's room, Gambit smirked to himself, and continued walking down the hall.

The next morning, Pyro couldn't even open his eyes. He was _**so**_ tired. Even when his alarm clock went off, he couldn't move an inch so as to try to shut it off. He grunted and rolled over, and tried to bury his face in his pillow to block out the obnoxiousness of the clock. "Ah, shut _up_ already, will you?" he groaned, glaring at the offending clock. 'If looks could blow stuff up, I swear.' Reaching over to his bedside table, he slammed the 'snooze' button. 'Ah… peace and quiet' he thought, as he snuggled back into the warmth of his bed. As if on cue, someone came storming down the hall, banging a pot and pan, creating a ringing sound in Pyro's dreary head. The person stopped right outside his door, and the ever-cool voice of Gambit sounded over the banging.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head!" he said sweetly. Pyro groaned, and put his head back into the pillow.

After a few minutes of this, a tired, moody Pyro groggily got out of bed and opened his door, causing Gambit, who had been leaning against it banging the pot and pan together, crashing into him. Dropping him unceremoniously on the ground, Pyro yawned, and made his way to the kitchen.

As he walked in, he noticed Sabretooth already eating his food at the table. Colossus was making himself French toast, and Gambit was trailing in behind him. Sabretooth looked up to see the boy come in, and had to stifle a laugh when he saw the young Australian.

"What, cat got your tongue there, Sabe?" the boy asked, yawning, and scowling at the man.

"Non, non, I don't t'ink dat's it…" Gambit smiled, sliding easily past him and to the pantry, getting out a box of Reese's Puffs. Pyro squinted at Sabretooth and Gambit, as if trying to read their minds. Meanwhile, Colossus finished up his toast, and turned around to see the young Australian. His eyes grew large, and he laughed softly.

"What _is_ it with you people today?" Pyro exclaimed, exasperated. Gambit grinned, and patted him on the shoulder, saying, "why don't you go look in da mirror, mon ami."  
Pyro scrutinized him for a second, but turned and went down the hall to the bathroom. He stepped in, and turned on the light, looking in the mirror. His eyes grew wide and he nearly fainted when he saw his reflection. While he was asleep, someone dressed him up in a _bright purple_ nightgown, painted his nails _pink_, and put his long blond hair in _hair curlers._ Looking closer, he even noticed that there was _mascara_ on his eyelashes, _pink eye shadow_ on his eyelids, and _blush_ on his cheeks.  
His jaw dropped, who would do such a thing? While he was gawking at himself in the mirror, the door slipped open, and Gambit leaned against the doorway.  
"Wow, Pyro, and you called _me_ da girlie guy? Psh." He shook his head and walked away. Pyro's eyes grew wider, and he ran out the door of the bathroom after Gambit, who had already taken off sprinting down the hallway.

"How do you get this stuff _off_?" Pyro exclaimed later that day, trying to wash the makeup off. Sabretooth happened to be walking down the hall at that exact moment, so he stuck his head in.

"You have to use makeup _remover,_ duh. And for the nails, nail polish_ remover_. Jeez, you'd think you didn't know _anything._ And for the nail polish remover, you have to use cotton balls." He said, rolling his eyes several times at the clueless boy.  
"Oh, thanks mate." Pyro said, bending over to look for said products in the drawers of the bathroom vanity. Sabretooth nodded and continued walking toward his room.

Suddenly, something dawned on Pyro, and he stood back up, and blinked at himself in the mirror.

"Wait… how'd Sabe know that?"

Thanks for reading… this is my first fanfic EVER on this site…

Please review!


End file.
